Memories
by abhi V
Summary: Memories of him never stopped haunting her.
1. Chapter 1

Just a short drabble I wrote because I felt guilty about not updating endless tears.

Memories. They haunted her. They smiled malevolently at her, knowing the pain they caused her. They caused her nightmares. They showed glimpses of him. His sunshine hair, always ruffled by the wind, standing clear of his face. His oh-so-mysterious whisker marks. But the most she saw of him were those innocent eyes. Those flecks of cobalt nestled in those spherical azure gems.

She remembered of when he saved her from Gaara, unleashing the kyuubi knowing that it would probably destroy the village when it got loose. And he did it for her.

She remembered when he tried to protect her so many times from getting her heart broken by Sasuke.

She remembered when she hated him, and all he did was love her even more.

She remembered when he went out to try and get "her" Sasuke back but ended up coming home with his chest impaled.

Well, she got her wish. He went out a second time to try and bring him back. He had slunk away in the middle of the annual celebration of the Kyuubi's defeat, his birthday. Nobody noticed him during the festivities. Nobody knew when his b-day was. And those few who did didn't really care.

So he came home, if you could call his personal hellhole home, with the traitor wrapped around his back and blood soaking through his clothes.

She was the first one to notice him as he stumbled through the gates. The guards had beaten him senseless for the fun of it before letting him go. Snide comments about the traitor and the demon-brat soon followed, adding insult to grievous injury.

She saw him trudge towards her house. And when he spoke, he sounded as if all the life had gone out of him, replaced with the constant drip of blood from his mouth, painting his ivory teeth crimson.

"Sakura-Chan here he is, your precious little **Sasuke**." The last word hung in the air, as if to spread is bitterness around. " Now, please, tell nobody I'm back, so I can go to my apartment and die a peaceful death eating some ramen."

Sakura leapt out of her house and ran after Naruto, who after five steps collapsed. He was now crawling away using his chin.

"Naruto, please, be reasonable. You don't want to…" As she neared him, she noticed his body shaking with silent sobs.

"Why did you have to love** him** Sakura? All I ever needed was you, and you went ahead and decided to hate me as well. Just like the rest of the village. Sakura-Chan, you just don't understand how much I love you…" He started puking up blood. His skin started turning paler. He turned around to look at her one final time before his eyes closed for the last time.

His lungs stopped cycling oxygen, his heart stopped beating, and within less than ten seconds, he was dead. He left a broken Sakura crying out in anguish above his cold corpse.

All her memories of him still haunted her. But his last words kept ringing in her head. _"You'll never understand how much I love you."_


	2. Chapter 2

After more than a year, I'm updating this story, and deciding to come back to this site. This fic looked like it could very easily be continued, so….. For anyone who read Endless Tears, don't worry, no more annoying comments from me that ruin the reading experience. If anyone wants to find out about that story, look at my profile. This is slightly inspired by _Kiss of Despair_ by TheAprilFool. I stole the bridge scene from him, but I'm giving him kudos.

October 7th

Sakura looked around the bridge and sighed. As usual Kakashi was very, very late. She checked the time, and the sun was directly overhead. The sun beat down on them relentlessly, baking the two genins. Naruto made a crack about how it was so hot that he could fry an egg on the road.

Sakura, too tired to even tell him how much of an idiot he was, just waved an arm at him, much like one would as if they were just woken up and still wanted to sleep.

Naruto, being himself, continued on with the joke, including scrambled eggs, the inability to egg someone's house, and a ramble about how he just remembered he was out of eggs himself.

Seeing as Kakashi still wasn't there, the two decided to take the day off and spend it doing anything but train.

As they got up, Naruto smirked devilishly her. Seeing this, Sakura's face twisted into a frown. Just as she was asking exactly what he was planning to do, she felt somebody grab her from behind and push her over. The water felt great. It, surprisingly, was mildly cold, and was a welcome reprieve from the day's heat.

"Naruto! You ass!"

"What? I thought it'd be nice to take a swim."

His shadow clone grinned and disappeared in a poof of white. Taking his jacket off, he jumped in with his pants and his white undershirt. Sakura, still annoyed, but not pissed, decided to let it go for now, since he did cool her off. She splashed water at him, while he did the same to her. After about five minutes, they both swam to the riverside, and lay in the sun, letting it dry them out.

Sakura glanced over at him. He just lay in the sun, soaking in all the warmth. He had a very content look on his face, as if doing this was all he cared for in the world.

Naruto thought about how beautiful Sakura looked when she walked out of the water, her bubblegum hair sticking to her glowing face as she walked out of the water.

They both just lay there for a while. Naruto had fallen asleep in a few minutes. Sakura decided that she should pay him back for pushing her into the river. She got some mud from the river-bed and put it in his hand. She got a leaf from the nearest tree and tickled his cheek. The effects were immediate and very satisfying to her. He raised his hand to scratch his face, and in doing so, smeared the entire left side of his face with mud.

He awoke immediately, and it took him a few seconds to find out why Sakura was laughing so hard.

"That wasn't very nice!! Even though I probably deserved it," he mumbled with a sheepish grin.

After washing his face in the stream, he pleaded with her for both of them to go to Ichikaru's, his treat.

"Fine, as long you don't go running around telling everyone it was a date."

"Small price to pay," he replied.

As they were walking, Sakura tripped over a stone, and they both toppled over since they were walking so close together. Sakura was about to thank Naruto for being her landing pillow, when she realized that their faces were inches apart.

No angst, a lot of fluff. Not my best work, but at least I updated and I'm back. The rest of the story will be October 7th, 8th, 9th, the day of the first chapter, and of course, the 11th as the finale! The angst will some soon. Don't worry.


End file.
